Moon Knight
by Maider
Summary: Who am I, no clue anymore I have lost all sense of who I am where I come from who my friends are, I know this though there’s a lot of evil In the world so it doesn’t matter who I am on the inside whether it be Xander Harris, Marc Spector, Stephen Grant or


The disclaimer

Prologue

Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. That's Buffy alright where ever she goes Vampires are sure to follow, its kinda weird like that, she never could drive though, always got me to do it, who am I to know so much about the Slayer well if someone told you I was just a normal guy some body lied. Man that sounds like something Peter would say. Who am I? Not sure anymore but I guess you can call me

**Moon Knight**.

Seven years before

Halloween was over thought Xander Harris walking down a street to his house and boy was it interesting, was that the word? Everyone got turned into there costumes, he had gone as a soldier witch was mostly a toy gun he had gotten for a present one birthday from his uncle Rory and two dollar dog tags. Only on the hell mouth Xander gave out a big sigh at this and kept walking, kicking a rock as he was going. Xander sometimes wished he could be some where else, someone else, wished that he could get powers like the mutants that were popping up every where, or as his father called them "Freaks". Xander didn't agree with this assumption, they were born with a power that didn't make them bad, its what they choose to do with that power that made them right or wrong, hell one of his best friends is the strongest Human in the world. The funny thing about after Halloween is that Xander had two sets of memory's one he was sure that was his life, yep crap, crap, Willow, crap, crap, Buffy, vampires, demons and all other forms of things that go bump In the night exist and more crap. The other was the life of a Boxer turned Mercenary turned soldier but the part that was quite interesting was that he had participated in a project to try and recreate the original Captain America; these memory's ended right as he was going into a tank full of green liquid. Xander had no idea if the memories were real which scared him immensely considering that if they were the United States government could be experimenting on people. Xander thought it was all well and good to try and win a war but you need to have some restraint, you don't win a war doing what ever is possible you win a war by doing what's right, if the American government was at wrong I would probably fight them, that is if I knew how to fight thought Xander, chances are if the Army came a knocking he wouldn't be able to do anything, not to say he was a loser he distracted a fair amount of monsters in his day but it wasn't like he was a slayer or a nerdy book dude, or a semi witch or even a werewolf. No he was the sole Human of the group. Xander was so lost In thought he didn't notice that the sun had set and he was no where to his house. In Sunnydale being out after night meant one thing snack food for something bigger and worse then you. Some people could go there hole life with out meeting a vampire or anything that goes bump In the night.

But Xander no way he was a breeding ground for dark and gruesome and this time it turned out to be just a vampire, probably a fledgling considering it was going after one of the slayers friends. A big no no unless you think your invincible or know just how good you are. She moved silently through the night, vampires weren't known for there smarts but this one hadn't had a meal yet and eats were getting thin with anyone ether joining Spikes gang or leaving town and this one was extremely hungry she could probably get a few drinks out of this one if she kept him alive and brought him back to here lair. The vampire was right behind Xander before he noticed anything and with a shriek and a thud he was knocked out.

The Vampire actually smiled at its fortune, thing may actually be looking up for her, the unlife hadn't been good for her and she hadn't taken to it nearly as easy as she could have, to much humanity she guessed, and she didn't have a sire to teach her anything, he had been staked about a day after making her. Totally unfair she put such thoughts out of her mind and reached out to pick the boy up only6 to gasp in surprise was he took her down with a grab and got to his feet and entered a fighting stance that wasn't normal for a 17 year old boy to know. Thinking with her stomach rather then her head she got up and rushed him only to end up with a kick to the gut and a well placed punch to head and in one motion took her down with a back foot sweep, he then got on top of her and she noticed something strange about him, he had green eyes. She could have sworn that when she knocked him out he had brown eyes, they seemed colder now , more experienced like he had seen the world and didn't ever want to see it again.

"Who and what the hell are you"? Asked the Man, the voice he used you knew he expected an answer and he expected it quickly.

"I'm Miranda and umm I guess I'm what ever you want me to be." as soon as the words were out of her mouth he had punched her in the face. "Owww ok ok I'm a vampire and" at this she used her legs to kick Xander over her as she got to her feet. "I'm going to eat you" she said with a smirk on her face. After all how could this human beat her? She had the evil flowing through her veins. She tried rushing him but Xander just dodged her and hit her to a left hand to the head and a right to the body he followed it up to a kick to the mid section witch pushed her away to safe distance. This guy knew how to fight, even with Vampire strength and reflex's he was landing hits on her, maybe this guy is like a male slayer, she knew that a girl named Biffy and Muffy was the slayer but maybe this guy was the male version of her. The vampire's thoughts were interrupted when the man rushed forward going right and then suddenly left with a high jump kick that almost took her head right off, with her lights dimmed she didn't even notice a blonde haired man with a black duster sneaking out of an ally looking on the fight intently.

The blonde haired man noticed that the boy was using a mix of boxing and jujitsu, wonder how the tag along of the slayer pack learned such moves he moved closer just as the boy hit a left hook to the woman, obviously a vampire. Spike wondered why she wasn't dust by now? With the way the kid was fighting he could have dusted her along time ago, so the question was why she wasn't? The boy's features were going frustrated Spike noticed, just dust her already.

"Ok you can ether run away or I'm going to kill you, simple as that." stated Xander, or who or what ever was using Xander body, cause to Spike that sure as hell didn't sound like the kid, it was a voice that wanted and demanded respect. He had only heard a few people use it, that Nick character back in world war two, Angelus before he went all I have a soul, I don't kill, I'm a pansy ass. Last but not least Captain America him self. How this boy got that voice Spike didn't know, but maybe he could use it to his advantage. Thinking up a plan he gave a small smile.

"She's already dead mate" said Spike in his think British accent, "She's a vampire, which means all you have to do is drive a stake through her heart. It would be doing her a favor actually, drive the Demon out and all that jazz." Spike reaching into his jacket pocket pulled out a stake and tossed at Xander's head using vampire strength wondering how good this kid actually was, to Spike's amazement Xander caught it with grace and in one motion plunged the stake into the woman's heart. As she turned to ash you could almost see Xander mind turning, while nothing appeared on his face his eyes were darting all over. Spike thought this person couldn't be the Slayers hanger on, he was to good a fighter, had a voice of a leader which he clearly wasn't, and his expression of having staked a vampire wasn't one that a normal hunter would have. "Nice job mate, you got some real talent. Say what's you're name?" asked Spike. Instead of an answer as Spike had expected the man just ran away with out saying anything at all. Interesting spike noticed as he watched Xander run down a street. Extremely interesting he thought as he slinked back into the shadows.

Marc had no idea what was going on, he had woken up with a woman seemingly about to kill him and have her tell him she was a vampire, she was able to stand his best shots to, he was winning of course but that was mostly because he was the better fighter, she was stronger, faster and had better senses. It wasn't possession he liked to be in often. The fight hadn't answered any questions at all, just brought up more stranger ones. Could that woman really be a vampire? And why wasn't his body responding like it should be, that fight shouldn't have tired him out as much as it did. Marc re rolled the facts down a list, his body wasn't what it was supposed to be, the woman exploded when he stabbed her and finally where the hell was he? The last things he remembered where hazy at best so he didn't know how he got here. All of these questions for the moment were to go un answered as Marc Spector feel to the ground apparently knocked out from some invisible force.

Xander Harris had no idea where he was, he was confused, alone, and hurt in a dark library with the only light coming from out side. Apparently the sunny dale high library by the looks of it, Xander hadn't had a lot of time to scout out the layout before he had heard laughing coming from some where and had tried to back away from where he remembered the cage being. When Xander had finally gotten the courage to call out something, the lights had come on and he found him self facing someone that could easily pass as his twin if his eyes were green instead of brown.

"uhh hi" Xander said in a voice that seemed like all it wanted to do was sink away into the floor boards, Xander had no idea what was going on nor did he in any way want to know why the hell he was facing down someone that could pass for his twin. The twin eyes were darting back and forth and he started getting into a stance Xander has seen Buffy get into many a time. "whoa there big guy, I'm not any trouble. No need to, you know make my face paste." The twin calmed down and just looked at him, his stare piercing Xander like a sharp knife

"Where are we" said the man, his voice was almost exactly like Xander's, a few decimals lower for sure, and underneath there was a certain power.

"You got me man, it looks like my high school library but if that were true then G-man would be hanging around and he's obviously not…" Xander trailed after hearing laughter, he turned his head to the cage that usually held the weapons, to see one of the most terrifying sights in his life. It was him, just like the man with green eyes, this one however had sharper teeth then normal, enhanced canines and eyes that held a predator. "Hyena" said Xander is a shocked voice, he couldn't be here, they had gotten rid of them hadn't they? After he had stopped laughing he grinned a viscous grin and Xander.

"Miss me baby brother?" said the Hyena in a voice that would send Buffy rushing for the hills, it wasn't a normal voice, it was the voice of a predator, Xander gave an unintentional gulp while the Hyena just started laughing again.

**To be Continued **


End file.
